Amazon
by Eimi-Starrs
Summary: She leaves her people for a treaty and goes into a new world. set before the movie
1. A start

"I have a gift for you my little Warrior Queen." A voice called out to my left. Abruptly I turned and headed back into the village. "Do not let him into the village." I told the guards. With a sigh I ran laps around the inside of the village. "Ephiny!" A strong voice called out throughout the village. I finished my twelfth lap and jogged over to the Queen. I bowed and stood to her left waiting for her to talk.

"What do you think of the Spartans?" She asked settling into her chair. "I have fought along side of three. They are the best warriors men have to offer." I said sitting on the ground next to her. "And would you fight and die with one of them?" She asked her eyes straight ahead. I paused to think for a moment.

"Yes." I said simply. She smiled at my answer. "And would you marry one?" She asked her voice devoid of emotion. Startled I stared at her for moment. "Amazon's don't marry." I said at last. "Would you marry one, for the Amazon Nation?" I looked into her eyes and saw a great sadness. Rising to my feet I knelt in front of her, slowly, looking at her booted feet I nodded. "Do I at least get to choose him?" I asked.

She rose to her feet pulling me to mine. "You have the option of choosing him." She said looking at me, then her eyes wondered over the village. "However King Leonidas will say weather or not it is to be acceptable. She said. I nodded, "When must I leave?" She pulled me into a tight hug. "They will be here in the morning." She said, quickly pulling away she walked towards her home.

I stood for a moment watching the children of the village play. I smiled as my sister, Callie, waved to me. Walking to her I dodged the children. "You will do us proud." She said wrapping her hands in fighting leather. "I hope I will." I told her as she hooked the leather into place.

"They are warrior's, they will respect you for that. Then they will love you for you." She said giving me a one armed hug. "Thanks." I said laying my head on her shoulder for a moment. "Do you want to spar?" She asked with a smile. I laughed and grabbed the leather wraps offered to me.

Almost three hours later we sat down to catch our breath. "You know Mother does not want you to go." She said slowly drinking her water. I froze for a second then brought the cup to my lips. "What do you mean?" I asked. She sighed and dipped her cup in the barrel again. "You are the only one who is still pure. While Cyane, Psyche and I are of age for Spartan marriage, we have had lovers. You trained and fought instead of finding lovers." She said taking a long gulp.

I laughed, hard and long. "I knew so much training and fighting would lead me to death but I didn't realize it would be like this." I said finally able to stop laughing. She snorted and slapped my shoulder. I sobered realizing I would never fight along side my sisters. "I will never get to fight with the Amazon's again." I said sadly.

She smacked my arm, "No, now you will be fighting with a bunch of men. So you might need to teach them a few things before you go into a real battle." She said half laughing. I smiled and tossed some water at her. "Well one up thing is that you don't have to worry about Micah trying to get you in the sack." She said nodding towards the village gates.

I groaned seeing Micah standing at the gate, staring at me with two of his friends. "You always have the bad boys wanting you, even in battle." She joked pulling me to my feet.

I rolled my eyes and walked to where, Micah and his cronies stood. "What do you want Micah?" I asked crossing my arms. He smiled and offered a flower to me. I raised my eyebrow and planted my feet firmer.

"I have a gift for you. She is a beautiful mare." He said grabbing my arm and tried to pull me with him. "I am sorry but I can't take the mare." I said pulling away form him and walking to my hut.

I pulled the blanket down to cover the door and tossed my mask onto the table. I smiled seeing a plate of fruits and cheese on the table. Eating a small amount I pulled my dirty clothes off and pulled a simple sleeveless thigh length dress on. Laying down I knew sleep would find me fast.

I woke to the sound of water being poured. Opening my eyes I saw my sister's Psyche and Cyane pouring water in a tub for me. I groaned and sat up, wiping the sleep from my eyes. "Good your up, time for a bath, sister dearest." Cyane said full of cheer.

Psyche rolled her eyes and tossed a cloth package onto my lap. I frowned but opened it anyway. Inside lay a new red cloth and leather-fighting bikini. I smiled as Cyane tried to peak at what I was looking at. "Into the bath!" Cyane said giving up.

Sitting the package down I pulled my gown over my head and stepped into the bath. I sighed as the water washed away the dirt and grim I collected yesterday. Washing quickly I pulled on my new clothing and glanced at my weapons.

"Which weapons are you wearing to greet them?" Callie asked walking in. I smiled and tucked my sai's into my boots, I tucked twelve throwing knifes into my outfit and eight more into my hair. I grabbed a pack and my staff. "Most of them." I told her with a smirk.

Together we walked to our Mother's housing. I almost paused as a Spartan guard was standing at the door. I stiffened and twirled as a mud rock sailed through the air towards Callie. Catching it I blocked another coming to Cyane, Psyche caught one flying at her.

I smiled seeing that it was seven winters Otrere and nine winters Pantariste trying to get each other. Looking at Psyche I nodded. *Splat, Splat* Dried mud caked the girls back where their heart's were. Both spun and aimed, noticing it was us they dropped the mud rocks and looked down.

I nodded to my sister's and handed my staff to Cyane. I lifted bother their heads and smiled at them. "When your target is moving pay attention to your surroundings. See where they will be and aim there." I told them quietly. Both threw their arms around me and saying thanks and ran off to practice again.

I watched for a moment wondering if I would see them fight as warriors. My thoughts froze as I heard the soft scrape of cloth being pushed aside. Blanking my mind I turned and watched as two Spartan men and my Mother and Sheena came out.

Sheena nodded to the men and bowed to Mother and swiftly marched to the supply hut. Taking a deep breath I walked to stand next to my sisters. I stared straight ahead as they looked us over.

"My Queen!" A voice called out part in pain. I watched as a bloodied Terrais came towards us. Psyche caught her as she fell. " The momands are -" She coughed up blood. I turned running to the south border.

As I got closer to the border I could hear the fighting getting louder and a scream of pain. I slammed thought the trees and saw ten momands attacking our five border watchers.

I watched as a sword sliced Kamira, a new watcher. With a scream of rage I pulled my sai's from my boots. Lunching myself at the nearest enemy, I sliced through his weak armor and into his chest. Ignoring his cry I slit his neck.

"Princess! Behind you." I heard someone yell. Twisting I blocked a blow to my head and smashed the butt end of my left sai into his face. I watched as a spear ripped though his stomach. Backing up I was surprised to see a Spartan.

I threw the sai to his left and impaled an enemy in the chest. I twisted and flipped over and enemy and grabbed the sai again turning to find the enemy only to see they were dead.

I took a deep breath and went to the nearest injured. It was Quilia, a woman I trained with for years. She had been stabbed in the arm and a deep slice on her back.

"Your highness, you need to go back to the village." A gruff male voice said to my right. I looked to see one of the Spartan's staring at me. Quickly the other two were next to him.

I ignored him and looked over the see the other injured. Most were just scraps and scratches. "Your highness." The man said again. I glared at him and twirled my sai I threw it to the left of him and almost smiled as the men shifted ready to attack me.

The sai slammed into the head of a surviving enemy that was coming towards the men. I nodded to Quilia and stood up still ignoring the men I started to Bashila the watcher in charge.

"I am sorry your highness but you need to go back to the village." The man pressed. I stepped on the dead man's neck and ripped the sai out of his head. Taking a deep breath I turned back to the men.

"My people need me and I am not about-" I started but was cut off as he grabbed my arm. Staring at me in the eyes I froze for a second. All three of them were very attractive for men. "They aren't your people any more." He said quietly.

I hissed and jerked my arm free. "They are still my people." I said and stalked towards Bashila. I stopped as Queen Torres stepped in front of me. "Ephiny." She said eyes filled with pain.

I dropped to my knees and bowed my head. "You will always be an Amazon, but you now you belong with the Spartan's. Listen to them." She said and walked to Bashila.

"We will take you back to the village." The Spartan said again as they gathered around me. I slowly stood and walked to the village.

I ignored the looks I was getting as I made my way to my hut. Shoving through the doorway I was frozen once again. I would never sleep here again. I heard the Spartan's stop just behind me.

With a growl I grabbed my pack off the ground and swiftly packed my clothing, weapons and a few things my sisters gave me other the years.

It only took me a few moments and with a last look around I donned my Amazon mask. Ignoring the Spartans I made my way to the edge of the village.

I walked out and growled as I saw Micah walking to me. The Spartan's took guard around me. "What's happening?" He asked. With a sharp trill whistle I launched myself into the trees.

I smiled under the mask as the men below where startled. Few men ever see an Amazon do this and even few live to tell about it.

I took off quickly towards Sparta. The Spartans smiled menacing at Micah, "She is not yours leave her be." The Gruff one said and together the Spartan's took off after me. We kept pace till we reached the end of Amazon territory.

I dropped from the trees and took a deep breath. "You lead Spartans." I said and waited for them to go. "Yes your highness." Gruff said and started to leave.

"Wait." I said and stared at them. "My name is Ephiny. What is yours?" I asked, looking at them.

Gruff smiled and nodded his head. "I am Captain Artemis, this is Kermis, and Jilios." He said nodding to each man. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"It is good to meet you. Let us be on our way." I said and took a few steps away from them. Kermis grabbed my arm. I jerked out of his grasp and twirled my sai.

They stared at me waiting. I shoved the sai back into my boot and looked at the ground. "I am not used to being touched by men. Usually you are my enemy." I said raising my head.

Captain Artemis smiled a sad smile. "We understand. Let us be off." He said and took off at a fast pace. Nodding to myself I took off after him the other men closing in around me.

After a few hours I noticed that no matter where I moved the men moved to protect me from any danger. As we stopped at a small stream I had to ask. "Are you my body guards or making sure I don't get lost?"

Jilios laughed, "Would you run away?" "No, an Amazon Queen gave her word that I would go to Sparta and marry; it is what I will do." I said sipping water from my hand.

"Would it be so hard to marry a Spartan warrior?" Jilios asked walking farther into the stream. "Would you like to give up being a Spartan warrior to be a farmer?" I asked looking into the water. "Then why do you do it?" Kermis asked standing.

"I would fallow my Queen's orders. She would not ask any Amazon something unless it was needed." I told his with a small smile.

"Are you ready?" I asked Captain Artemis.

He nodded and picked his shield up and started to run again. Quickly the men and I matched pace.

~*~*~*~*Three weeks later~*~*~*~*~

"We are near Sparta." Captain Artemis said slowing his jog, and nodding to the city just in view. I slowed and nodded.

As we entered the city everyone stopped to stare at me. Keeping my face blank I focused on not staring back at them. All the women wore dresses of some kind and the men wore small tunics.

My eyes snapped to the huge hole in the ground, as we stopped. "Court man Theron." Captain Artemis said bowing his head. Turning I saw a man with a sour look on his face.

I bowed my head to him and pulled a scroll from my back pack. With my head still bowed I offered it slowly to the Man.

He laughed quietly and took the scroll. "What is your name?" He asked his voice annoying in my ears. I raised my head and watched as he read the scroll.

"Ephiny." I said and tried not to frown at the smile that lit his face. "And you wore chosen because you are untouched." He said with a laugh in his voice.

Making sure my face showed nothing I carefully answered him. "I choose my men and have yet to find one that can best me in a fight." I told him looking down my nose at him. "So few are worth my time."

He growled and started towards me. I smiled and titled my head. "Theron!" A voiced boomed. My smiled widened and I stood straighter as he seemed to shrink at the voice.

The crowed parted and I watched as a muscular man and a beautiful woman came through, a little boy trailing behind. Theron bowed his head. "My King."

I bowed my head and waited for him to speak. After a few moments I looked through my bangs to see he was staring sat me.

"Your name is what?" He asked as Theron gave him the scroll. Raising my head I realized many of the Spartan army had come with the king, standing staring at me.

"Ephiny." I said and again bowed my head. The area was silent as he read over the note my Mother had sent him. He smiled and gave a small laugh.

Looking up at me he stopped laughing but still had a smile. "So you are one of the best warrior's the Amazon's have and your Queen things you will be able to best one of my men." He said looking me over again.

Not moving an inch I smiled. "If the Queen believes it so then I wouldn't doubt her. And I doubt she said one." I said. He nodded and turned to look over his men. "Jilios!" He yelled.

I twisted as the attack came from behind me. My smile turned into a laugh as he whipped his shield at my chest. I back flipped and pulled my sai. Twirling them I slashed at his left and slammed the butt of my right sai into his thigh. Sliding around his shield I used his back to flip over him, taking his helmet off.

Catching his helmet with my foot I knocked it back at his head and blocked his stab to my left. Smiling he dodged the helmet and moved into my space.

Laughing again I slid under his legs and managed to kick him in the back as I leapt away form him.

Loosing track of how long the fight took, I only made sure he didn't draw blood. I twisted from a nasty stab at my stomach and into his space. I slid my sai across his chest with just enough pressure to cause a slight trail of blood.

"Enough!" The King boomed as I got out of his grasp again. Still spinning I turned to the King and bowed at the waist and waited.

"You are trained well and maybe later you can fight a Spartan who has finished his training." He said with a laugh in his voice. I straightened and smiled "I look forward to it."

He stepped close to me. "You were holding back." He stated not asking. "Yes." I said looking him dead in the eyes.

Pulling another scroll from my dissuaded bag I showed him. "This is something that should not be taken lightly. It may seem impossible but it is." I said and reluctantly handed the scroll over to him.

He unrolled it slowly staring at me the entire time. "May I my King?" Theron asked reaching for the scroll. Whipping my sai around I knocked his hand away. "It is not for you." I said lowly.

The King smiled and looked at the scroll, his face becoming tight. Looking back at me it seemed as though he wanted to argue. "Lesta! Come show her to her new home." He said at last.

A woman of no more than twelve came to my side and waited for me to gather my pack. I bowed once more to the King and Queen, before fallowing her.

She lead me threw a series of archways and into the palace. After four more archways and hallways she opened a door and nodded for me to go in. "This is you room." She said with a small smile. "I will leave you to unpack and rest." She said bowing to me and closing the door.

I sighed looking around. The room was large, and had a huge bed set in the center of the right wall. The bed itself was done in the rich red color of wine and had many pillows on it. To the left of the bed was a balcony with wine colored curtains closing it off to the room.

A small room was attached to the left wall seem to be where I could wash quickly and just past that was shelves carved into the stone with another wine colored sheet covering it.

Quickly I stored my clothing and belongings on the shelves. I sighed and walked to the balcony, slowly walking onto it.

I smiled as the sun beat brightly. Looking around I notice plenty of trees that were close enough to get to from the balcony for an Amazon.

Looking down I noticed a few people milling about. 'Hmmmm' I thought, ' I am far up from the ground.'

I walked back to the entrance into the room from the balcony. Laughing I ran and jumped to the tree. I took off going from tree to tree exploring Sparta, occasionally using rooftops.

After exploring for a few hours I spotted a drinking fountain and dropped to the street just behind it. Slowly and cautiously I walked to the fountain and pulled a bucket up.

I could hear the people around me whispering, some left the area. I sighed and started to take a drink when four Spartan warriors came into my view. I recognized Jilios and Kermis. They all smiled as they saw me and made their way over.

I swallowed the rest of the drink and offered it to the men in front of me. "You fight well." The older of the four said. "Thank you." There was silence for a few moments till the other guy nudged Kermis.


	2. Talkin with an Amazon

"This is Stelios and Astinos." Kermis said nodding to each man. "I am Ephiny." I said bowing my head to them. "How long have you been an Amazon?" Astinos asked dipping the ladle in for another drink.

I stared at him for a moment. "What have you heard about Amazons?" I asked him as a child ran between me and the well.

"Well Amazon's are taken from villages close to their territory and hate men. Well not too sure about that last part." Kermis said with a small smile.

I gave a small laugh and looked up to the sun. "Amazon's don't steal children. Some Amazon's find suitable males and once they are with child we send the men back to where they came." I said still looking at the sun.

"If the child is born a girl we keep her and raise her. If the child is a boy we give him back to the village the father came from." I said smiling a little.

"We don't hate men, not really. Long long ago Amazon's lived as a mixed village much like this one. One day war came and the men left to fight. A few years went by and the enemy came to our village. They slaughtered the old, and the young males." I looked to the men standing near me.

"The women decided not to be dependent on males we learned to fight and take of ourselves. We are on good terms with some mixed villages but our elders do not want us to be so dependent on males again, or live with their wars, where we suffer from them" I finished looking over at the children playing ball.

Stelios looked over at me with a small smile. "No man had ever beat you in battle?" I laughed at that, turning to him. "I have much more training then my Sisters." I said to them honestly, turning my head to watch Theron walk out of an arch way. "You're not the only one who does not like Court man Theron." Jilios said quietly.

"I'm not surprised. He is a sour man his soul is less then -" I cut myself off as I heard a sound I hadn't heard in years. "His soul is less then what?" Astinos asked. I turned and looked over to him. "Can we talk more later, there is something I need to do." I told them and without waiting I ran back to my room.

Mumbling to myself I almost missed someone following me. I sighed and ducked into the shadows and waited for them to walk in front of me, pulling my sai free and taking a silent deep breath.

I let it out slowly as I realized it was the King. "Are you following me?" I asked him coming out of the shadows. Not jumping or seeming surprised I was there he smiled and turned to me. "I was wanting to talk to you." He said with a small smile. I nodded, :I figured you would want to. It's not every day you read something like what you did earlier." I said looking at the ground.

"I burnt the scroll. I wouldn't want anyone knowing what it said and trying to force you –"He started to say. "Thank you." I said cutting him off. He gave a small humorless laugh, "The Gods play tricks on us all." I smiled as he said that. "You really don't mind?" I asked hesitatingly.

He turned and looked at me. It felt almost as if he was searching for something, some hidden answer. His smile slipped a moment before disappearing all together.

"We don't get to choose everything that happens in life. We do the best we can." He said and turned away from me. I nodded silently and felt the hurt burst to the surface of my mind. I swallowed back tears and turn to leave.

"You'll have a home here." He said and started to walk away before stopping. "You are a brave woman, Ephiny, the solider you marry will be lucky to have you." He said then walked away quickly.

I smiled a watery smile and tried to force the tears away, this time happy tears. 'Just breath, no crying.' I told myself and closed my eyes.

"I told you to have patients, and things would be better for you." A voice said just behind me before strong arms closed around my arms.

"You were right for once. Maybe I'll listen to you more often than Ares." I said turning and hugging him. He laughed and held me at arm's length away looking me over.

"You've grown since I last saw you." He said in an almost said voice. "Ares the last time I saw you I was eight, I'm twenty-four now." I said with a laugh. "Hmmm. Are you practicing? I don't want you to get feeble." He said looking at me even closer now.

I laughed harder and patted his hands still resting on my shoulders. "I am the best warrior Amazon Queen Torres has. Did you have me come here? Is that why Mother wouldn't look at me when asking this of me?" I asked him. I took in his silence and turned away and leaning against the wall.

"Yes. I want you my Amazon Warrior, to be with the Spartans. Your destiny is with them." He said softly. "I have to go, but I'll be back soon. Be good!" He said and I turn in time to see him disappear into shimmering sparkles.

"Gods." I said softly and made my way back to my rooms just wanting to lay down.


End file.
